Harmony Force's Pirate Adventure (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Harmony Force's Pirate Adventure. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Kiana's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Tiffany Lopez: (voice over) Harmony Force's Pirate Adventure! The episode begins one dark day, Where Captain Whiskers was making ready for his new evil plan. Captain Whiskers: Time to put me next plan into action. With the Pirate Force Rangers out of the way, I will get my hands for One Piece. So, He returned to the 21st Century to begin his next plot. Meanwhile at the Pirate Tavern, Bendy and Marine the Raccoon were having a soda drinking contest. Marine the Raccoon: Alright, Bendy. Let's have a soda drinking contest to see who can pull off a new record. Bendy Jackson: Oh, You're on, Marine. Kiana Jones: Ready... Set... Go! As John Silver blows his whistle, They started drinking as much soda they could. Nina Vincent: Go, Bendy, Go! Captain Emmett: Come on, Marine, You got this! The drinking goes on, Bendy passed out as Marine won. John Silver: (raising Marine's arm up) The First Mate Wins! Just as they cheered for her, There was an emergency alert. Captain Emmett: Uh-oh, Looks like we got an emergency alarm. Zazu: Report to the Lab, Ford and Stanley would like to see you all right away. John Silver: Bendy, Lad. Game over, Let's get to work! Bendy Jackson: (burped) Gotcha. Soon, They report to the secret lab. When they got here, Ford was showing where and when Captain Whiskers is now. Ford Pines: Captain Whiskers is returning to the 21st Century. Stanley Pines: I can tell this is no ordinary Wild Goose Chase. Captain Emmett: I wonder what he's up to? John Silver: We're about to find out, Emmett. Marine the Raccoon: We're ready, Ford. Ford Pines: The Portal's open, Now go. We'll catch up soon. Captain Emmett: You got it, Ford. (to the crew) Let's go, Crew. So, Emmett and his crew stepped into the portal to the 21st Century. When they came to CHS, Captain Emmett and his crew were amazed to discover the dimension like this. Captain Emmett: Well, Cattle me boots! We've just traveled to another new dimension. Marine the Raccoon: I know, It's so big and different. Mira Ramon: You're telling me. Then, Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane, Flash Magnus and Stygian came. Star Swirl the Bearded: Halt! Who are you? Captain Emmett: Shiver me timbers! Tiffany Lopez: We're not your enemies, We're Pirate Force Rangers. Stygian: Pirate Force Rangers? We've heard tales about you before, They've come to help us. Rockhoof: Our apologies, Captain Emmett. We have no idea you'd come to our century in short notice. Star Swirl the Bearded: We bid you welcome, Captain Emmett, Ryo Vinsmoke, Nina Vincent, Bendy Jackson, Kiana Jones, Jay Dunn, Maria Swanson, Tiffany Lopez, Donna O'Neil, Marine, Mira Ramon and Crystal Garcia. Mage Meadowbrook: I hope we haven't frightened any of y'all. Donna O'Neil: Not at all, No hard feelings. Somnambula: If we recall by a riddle, Were you the ones from the past who's mentors are from the future? Captain Emmett: Aye, Our mentors' names are Stanley and Ford Pines. Mistmane: They must have chosen wisely when they selected you to be Rangers. Flash Magnus: We've just encountered you enemy, Captain Whiskers earlier ago. We'll need your help. Jay Dunn: You can count on us, Flash. Crystal Garcia: But there's something all of you should know about Captain Whiskers, He's not like any other evil pirates. The thing is, He's after the treasure of One Piece. Star Swirl the Bearded: Come, We must meet at the lab and inform Twilight and her friends. As they enter the Secret Lab, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were there. Twilight Sparkle: We came as soon as we could, Star Swirl. Star Swirl the Bearded: Pirate Force Rangers, This is Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage. They're the Harmony Force Rangers. Captain Emmett: A pleasure to meet you lads and lasses. Twilight Sparkle: Pleasure's all ours, Captain Emmett. Pinkie Pie: Hiya, Ryo. How'd you do? Ryo Vinsmoke: I'm doing well, Pinkie. Applejack: Fancy meetin' y'all too. Especially you, Nina. Nina Vincent: You too, A.J. Sunset Shimmer: And it's nice to meet you, Bendy. Bendy Jackson: Right back at ya, Sunset. Rarity: Please the make your acquaintance, Kiana, Darling. Kiana Jones: I'm please to meet you too, Rarity. Spike: Glad to meet you, Jay. Jay Dunn: You too, Spike. Starlight Glimmer: Nice to meet you, Maria. Maria Swanson: I'm honored to meet you too, Starlight. Fluttershy: And I'm very pleased to meet you, Tiffany. Tiffany Lopez: Nice to meet you, Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash: What up, Donna, Marine, Crystal? Donna O'Neil: You too, Rainbow Dash. Marine the Raccoon: Pleasure's all ours. Crystal Garcia: Hola. Iago: Are we done yet? Mirage: Good to meet you, Mira. Mira Roman: Like wise, Mirage. Star Swirl the Bearded: Now then. It's not going to be easy, But we must work together and stop Captain Whiskers from ever taking over our time dimension. (to the Pirate Force Rangers) Will you all help us? Captain Emmett: Aye. Of course we will, Star Swirl. We'll do anything we can to help. However, A new bot called Peg Leg Pachyderm was rampaging the city. Captain Whiskers: That's it, Peg Leg Pachyderm. Destroy this city! Peg Leg Pachyderm: Yes, Master! Then, The Pirate Force Rangers started fighting back. Captain Emmett: Hold it right there, Captain Whiskers! Captain Whiskers: We finally meet again, Rangers, For the last time! Sunset Shimmer: So you're Captain Whiskers, You don't seem too tough to us. Captain Whiskers: We shall see, Lassie. I will rule your world and the next! Twilight Sparkle: Not today, Whiskers! (to Captain Emmett) Let's do this, Captain Emmett! Captain Emmett: Aye, Aye, Twilight! So, The Rangers fought off the Pirate Bots as Peg Leg Pachyderm begins to charge. Peg Leg Pachyderm: Pachyderm Stomp! With one stomp, The Earth begins to shake making the Rangers tremble. Flash Magnus: It's no use, He's too strong! Mira Roman: We can't give up, Flash. We have to keep fighting until we win! Captain Whiskers was about to attack Twilight, Captain Emmett stopped him. Captain Emmett: Hiya! Captain Whiskers: Argh! Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Emmett. Captain Emmett: Anytime, Lass. Captain Whiskers: This isn't over yet, Rangers! We'll be back! As they took off, The Rangers had to power down. Flash Magnus: They got away! Jay Dunn: Don't worry, Flash. I have a hunch that he'll be back. Star Swirl the Bearded: Yes, Jay. And we'll be ready for him if he does. Back at CHS, They learn to never give up fighting evil no matter what they threw at them. Captain Emmett: This might be a little bit different then I thought. Twilight Sparkle: I know the 21st Century has been odd, Emmett. But look at it this way, There's always new friends to make around here and just beyond where you all lived. Star Swirl the Bearded: Twilight is right, Even we enjoyed a new life here in this century. Bendy Jackson: Easy for you to say, It's kind of a new experience for us. Tiffany Lopez: I couldn't agree more, Bendy. So, They all take a look around CHS. Meanwhile, Ford and Stanley were working on new weapons for the Pirate Force Rangers to use. Ford Pines: How're the blueprints coming, Stanley? Stanley Pines: All set, Ford. It's a good thing I've borrowed a few blueprints from Ninja Ops. Ford Pines: Alright, Let's hope it's enough for Emmett and his crew. So, They kept on working until they finished with the weapons before the Zords. Then, Twilight showed Captain Emmett around her home. Twilight Sparkle: So, Emmett. What do you think? Captain Emmett: Arr, This is a very interesting place you got here. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, I usually keep in touch with my family. (hears the doorbell) Speaking of which. As she opens the door, Shining Armor and Dean Cadance brought Flurry Heart for a visit. Shining Armor: Hey, Twily. Hope we're not bothering you. Twilight Sparkle: Not at all, Big brother. (to Emmett) Emmett, I'd like you to meet my older brother, Shining Armor, My sister in-law, Dean Cadance, And my little niece, Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart: (giggles as her aunt tickles her) Dean Cadance: It's a pleasure to meet you, Emmett. Captain Emmett: Ahoy there, It's a pleasure to meet you mateys. Shining Armor: A robot with a pirate accent. What would they think of next. So, They got well aquatinted with Emmett as he begins to enjoy the modern world. So, Twilight and Emmett worked on a strategy to save the Earth. Twilight Sparkle: It's not going to be easy, But we have to win if we're able to take down Peg Leg Pachyderm. Captain Emmett: Aye, We will and quickly. The sooner the better. Principal Celestia: You have our support, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna. Vice Principal Luna: Our pleasure, Twilight. We with you all best of luck. Out in the open, Captain Whiskers make ready for his evil plan. Captain Whiskers: Now, We crush all in the entire timeline flat! Peg Leg Pachyderm: The Elephant is ready to rumble, Captain! But a blast came out of nowhere, Captain Emmett, his crew, Twilight, Star Swirl and their friends came. Captain Emmett: Don't ye take another step. Twilight Sparkle: Or you'll have do deal with us. Star Swirl the Bearded: Your evil has come to an end, Captain Whiskers. Captain Whiskers: Try and stop me, Ye Scallywags! Captain Emmett: Aye, We will. It's Morphin Time! The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force, Pirate Power! The Pirate Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! Elemental Warriors: Elemental Power, Descend! The, The Harmony Force Rangers morphing sequence. Captain Emmett: Captain of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Red! Ryo Vinsmoke: Stealthiest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Blue! Nina Vincent: Bravest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Green! Bendy Jackson: Sharpest Shooter of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Yellow! Kiana Jones: Fastest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Pink! Jay Dunn: Strongest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Black! Maria Swanson: Loyalist of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force White! Tiffany Lopez: Swiftest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Violet! Donna O'Neil: Spirit Hearted of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Aqua! Marine the Raccoon: First Mate of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Orange! Mira Ramon: Fiercest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Gold! Crystal Garcia: Wisest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Silver! Altogether: Pirates that sail, And always prevail! Power Rangers Pirate Force! The Pirate Force Symbol appears. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Honor! Starlight Glimmer: Equality! Mirage: Passionate! Star Swirl the Bearded: Sorcery! Rockhoof: Strength! Mage Meadowbrook: Healing! Somnambula: Hope! Mistmane: Beauty! Flash Magnus: Bravery! Stygian: Knowledge! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Emmett and Twilight: Power Rangers Unite! At last, Colors of Smokes and Explosions were shown as the Rangers posed into battle. Peg Leg Pachyderm: Pirate Bots, Rise! Captain Emmett: Alright, Everyone. It's time to finish this! Twilight Sparkle: Together as one! Star Swirl the Bearded: Let's send that pachyderm packing! At last, Their battle against Peg Leg Pachyderm begins. Stanley Pines: (on communicators) Yo, Emmett! New downloaded weapons fresh from the grill! Ford Pines: (on communicators) Give it all you got to use them! Captain Emmett: Aye, Aye, Ford and Stan. (to his crew) Let's go for it! Marine the Raccoon: Aye, Aye, Captain! At last, They activated their new based on weapons. Captain Emmett: Red Pirate Hawk Blaster, Engage! Ryo Vinsmoke: Blue Pirate Panther Katana, Engage! Nina Vincent: Green Pirate Sonic Fin, Engage! Bendy Jackson: Yellow Pirate Lion Hammer, Engage! Kiana Jones: Pink Pirate Swan Bow, Engage! Jay Dunn: Black Pirate Firebird Crossbow, Engage! Maria Swanson: White Pirate Snow Leopard Gauntlets, Engage! Tiffany Lopez: Violet Pirate Samurai Sword, Engage! Donna O'Neil: Aqua Pirate Eagle Lance, Engage! Marine the Raccoon: Orange Pirate Elephant Axes, Engage! Mira Ramon: Gold Pirate Panda Cannon, Engage! Crystal Garcia: Silver Pirate Beetle Claws, Engage! Altogether: Pirate Ninja Shadow Battle! As the shadow battle begins, They were weakening Peg Leg Pachyderm. Twilight Sparkle: Need any helping hands, Emmett? Captain Emmett: Aye, Twilight. Star Swirl the Bearded: Then you lead while we follow! Captain Emmett: Right. Red Pirate Hawk Blaster! Twilight Sparkle: Magic Sword! Star Swirl the Bearded: Sorcery Staff! Altogether: Red Pirate Sorcery Magic Strike! At last, They took out a lot of Pirate Bots. Somnambula: Let us combine our team effort! Pinkie Pie: Let's party! Ryo Vinsmoke: Correction, Let's rumble. Blue Pirate Panther Katana! Donna O'Neil: Aqua Pirate Eagle Lance! Pinkie Pie: Laughter Lances! Somnambula: Hope Scepter! Altogether: Blue and Aqua Pirate Laughing Hope Attack! With their attacks combined, They brought down a lot more Pirate Bots. Rockhoof: It's time we take down these brutes, Nina! Nina Vincent: With you all the way, Rockhoof! Applejack: After you, Nina! Nina Vincent: Gotcha, Applejack. Green Pirate Sonic Fin! Applejack: Honesty Axe! Rockhoof: Strength Scooper! Altogether: Green Pirate Honesty Strength Strike! As they combine their attacks, More Pirate Bots were taken down. Fluttershy: Ready, Bendy? Bendy Jackson: You bet, Fluttershy. Yellow Pirate Lion Hammer! Fluttershy: Kindness Daggers! Mage Meadowbrook: Healing Blade! Altogether: Yellow Pirate Kindness Healing Slash! With every amount of slash, They took out more Pirate Bots. Mistmane: Let's combine our attacks together! Kiana Jones: You got it, Mistmane. Pink Pirate Swan Bow! Rarity: Generosity Staff! Mistmane: Beauty Baton! Altogether: Pink Pirate Generosity Beauty Attack! As they use their attacks, A lot more Pirate Bots were destroyed. Rainbow Dash: Ready when you are, Jay! Jay Dunn: Gotcha covered, Rainbow. Black Pirate Firebird Crossbow! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Crossbow! Flash Magnus: Bravery Shield! Altogether: Black Pirate Loyalty Bravery Blast! With one blast, A lot more Pirate Bots were taken down. Stygian: Everyone ready!? Sunset Shimmer: Ready, Stygian! Maria Swanson: Then let's put our attacks together. White Pirate Snow Leopard Gauntlets! Tiffany Lopez: Violet Pirate Samurai Sword! Donna O'Neil: Aqua Pirate Eagle Lance! Marine the Raccoon: Orange Pirate Elephant Axes! Mira Ramon: Gold Pirate Panda Cannon! Crystal Garcia: Silver Pirate Beetle Claws! Sunset Shimmer: Light Wisdom Keyblade! Spike: Honor Blasters! Starlight Glimmer: Triple Equality Baton! Mirage: Passionate Spinner! Stygian: Knowledge Sword! Altogether: Ultimate Pirate Elemental Strike! At last, Every last Pirate Bots were taken down for good. Peg Leg Pachyderm: Hope you're ready for this elephant to charge! Captain Emmett: Aye, But it'll be you who will be stepped on. Twilight Sparkle: You said it, Emmett. Star Swirl the Bearded: Let's dispose of this fiendish elephant. Spike: Altogether now. The Pirate Force and Harmony Force: Elemental Pirate Final Attack! Peg Leg Pachyderm: Guess this elephant is being send to the circus! (exploded) Captain Whiskers: Fire the Mega Laser! As his crew fires the Mega Laser, Peg Leg Pachyderm got bigger. Peg Leg Pachyderm: Time for an Elephant Rampage! Kiana Jones: He's grown gigantic! Nina Vincent: We'll call our Zords! Twilight Sparkle: You're gonna need our help on this! Star Swirl the Bearded: Time we teach Captain Whiskers not to underestimate the Power Rangers! Ford Pines: (on communication) Emmett, Summon your new Ninja Storm Base Off Zords to combine with your Megazord! Captain Emmett: Roger that, Ford. (activates his Morpher) Red Pirate Hawk Zord! Ryo Vinsmoke: Blue Pirate Panther Zord! Nina Vincent: Green Pirate Dolphin Zord! Bendy Jackson: Yellow Pirate Lion Zord! Kiana Jones: Pink Pirate Swan Zord! Jay Dunn: Black Pirate Firebird Zord! Maria Swanson: White Pirate Snow Leopard Zord! Tiffany Lopez: Violet Pirate Samurai Star Zord! Donna O'Neil: Aqua Pirate Eagle Eagle Zord! Marine the Raccoon: Orange Pirate Elephant Zord! Mira Ramon: Gold Pirate Panda Zord! Crystal Garcia: Silver Pirate Beetle Zord! Altogether: Zords, Combine! As the Zords combined, It became the Pirate Storm Megazord. The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Storm Megazord, Ready! Star Swirl the Bearded: Lead the way, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Summon Harmony Zords! At last, The Harmony Zords came. Star Swirl the Bearded: Ultimate Harmony Force Megazord, Combine! Soon, The Harmony Zords combined into the Ultimate Harmony Force Megazord. The Harmony Force Megazord: Ultimate Harmony Force Megazord, Ready! Peg Leg Pachyderm: I'm still gonna destroy you Zord by Zord! Captain Emmett: Alright, Mateys. It's time to take this monster down! Twilight Sparkle: With you all the way, Captain Emmett! Star Swirl the Bearded: Elemental Sorcery Staff! As they fought with Peg Leg Pachyderm, He was getting weaker. Peg Leg Pachyderm: You're making me tired out! Twilight Sparkle: You take the lead, Captain Emmett! Captain Emmett: Aye Aye, Twilight. Kiana Jones: Now, We're talking. Captain Emmett: Ninja Storm Pirate Serpent Sword! Star Swirl the Bearded: Elemental Sorcery Staff! Altogether: Elemental Pirate Final Attack! Peg Leg Pachyderm: You've send this Pachyderm Packing! (exploded) Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Looses! Captain Emmett: Pirate Force wins the Battle! Finally, The Pirate Force and Harmony Force Power Rangers won their battle. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you all so much, You guys, For everything. Bendy Jackson: No worries, We're always happy to help out another group of Rangers. Captain Emmett: That's true, Bendy. Marine the Raccoon: You guys did a great job out there too. Star Swirl the Bearded: We appreciate your compliment, Marine. Mrs. Cup Cake: Come again, Sir. Stanley Pines: I've bought milkshakes for everyone, My treat. Nina Vincent: Thanks, Stanley. You're the best. Ford Pines: We're all the best, Nina. (as they raised their glasses) To the Pirate Force and Harmony Force Power Rangers! Star Swirl the Bearded: And to a brighter and better future. Captain Emmett: Aye, Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger. Stygian: Cheers. And so, They happily celebrated their victory in honor of each other. The End Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5